


He is cool and he is my cool

by Saku015



Series: Yamaguchi Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Training Camp, Tsukishima Week, Yamaguchi Week 2K15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukishima does not like that his training partners are so interested in Yamaguchi.





	He is cool and he is my cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 1: Tsukki.  
> Day1: Jealousy.

Yamaguchi felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Having his first ever fight with his best friend/crush and bringing him his forgotten water bottle while he was practicing with two really scary people on the same night was too much for his poor nerves. As soon as he heard the ball smashing to the ground, he felt sweat running down his back. He took a deep breath, then turned towards the door of the gym.

At first, they did not notice him. He was standing in the doorway of the gym with his jaw dropped. The play of the Nekoma and Fukurodani captains was cool enough while he was watching them from the bench, but from up close? It was awesome! He could not examine it for long, because in the next moment, his eyes met with two curious blue ones.

”Tsukishima-san, I had no idea that you will bring some friends today?” The setter of Fukurodani said, still eying him.

Tsukki lowered the ball in his hand, turning towards the door. When he saw Yamaguchi, he raised one of his eyebrows up. Yamaguchi felt as a blush spread on his face and reached out Tsukki’s water bottle.

”I-I-I only b-brought his w-water bottle after him!” He stuttered, squeezing his eyes. ”Sorry for-”

”Don’t be so frightened! We do not bite,” the Nekoma captain said, stepping beside him. He hugged him by the shoulder, pushing him inside the gym.

Suddenly, he found himself crowded by the two Fukurodani players with the owl teams’ captain beaming down at him.

”Hello! My name is Bokuto Koutarou, captain of Fukurodani and he is my amazing setter, Akaashi!” Yamaguchi only nodded, feeling more frightened than ever. ”I have not seen you on the court. Have you got any specialty?”

”Pinch serving,” Yamaguchi muttered as quite as possible – Bokuto’s eyes shone up nonetheless.

”THAT IS SO COOL!” He exclaimed, grabbing the poor boy by his shoulders. ”Will you show us?”

Yamaguchi froze. The memory of his last pinch serve during a match hit him full force – the sound of the ball as it hit the floor and the cheers of the Seijoh supporters. He glanced aside and he caught Tsukki’s from the corner of his eye. Out of nowhere, bravery filled his heart. He heard Tsukki’s voice in his ear as the other called him cool once again and it gave him the much needed push.

He took out the ball from Akaashi’s hands and walked up to the net. He took a deep breath, then served the ball – which floated above the net without even touching it. A perfect pinch serve.

”Great,” Akaashi said, sending him a smile, while Bokuto grabbed his shoulders once again and shook him in excitement.

”That was so amazing!” He said, almost bunching up and down. ”You are impressive-” he started, then trailed off, realizing he did not even know Yamaguchi’s name.

”Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Yamaguchi said, blushing once again. He did not like to be disrespectful and by not telling them his name, he totally was.

”You are really cool, Tadashi,” Kuroo said and Yamaguchi blinked twice. The captain used his first name, even though they had only met in a personal level on that night.

”Of course he is,” Tsukishima spoke up and Yamaguchi felt his heart jump a bit. ”He practiced serving more than anyone in the entire team.”

Tsukishima knew that his voice was colder than before, but that was totally his intention. He knew better than anyone how awesome Tadashi could be, but the way those guys treated him made Tsukishima’s blood boil - especially the way Kuroo used Yamaguchi's given name. It was too friendly for his liking.

”You know it, don’t you?” Kuroo asked and because of his voice, Tsukishima felt his eyes narrowing. To say he did not like the tone would be an understatement. Kuroo walked up to him and leaned close to his ear. ”I saw it!” He whispered so quiet it would be only Tsukishima who could hear those words.

Tsukki felt his stomach drop and he was sure his face lost its color. The worried expression appearing on Yamaguchi’s face prove he was right. He walked to Yamaguchi, then grabbed his wrist.

”Tsukki, wha-” they surprised boy asked, but his friend did not answer, only pulled him out of the gym. He was sure he heard Kuroo’s low chuckle behind them and he hoped that he did not cause any inconvenience for his friend.


End file.
